


Take a Break

by ScreamingSpacePastel



Series: Timeless Love [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jack is worried, M/M, Mark is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingSpacePastel/pseuds/ScreamingSpacePastel
Summary: Mark is stubborn and doesn't want to take a break.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> *Giggles* I love writing fluff so much, just not as much as angst

“Mark?” I said quietly as I pushed open the bedroom door.” It had been almost an earth year since we left the little blue marble. Mark had “built” us a home on the darker side of the moon. We still got sunlight and we could see my homeworld, but no humans would find us here unless they really wanted to go insane. The earth slowly rotated in our system, as it danced among the stars and the elegant strokes of space that I had created today. It still hasn’t sunk in that I had the power to create art on this scale.

Mark groaned as he rubbed his face. He hadn’t been feeling well over the past month. Mortals had been pestering him to speed up their lives to stop their suffering. Along with the daily changes that earth has demanded, he was at his wit's end. He had been teaching me to control time as he had made me a god of time to live with him.

I walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers next to Mark. “Hey, baby. You doing ok?” I asked, as our legs intertwined. I grabbed his hand and began to draw circles into his palms. He looked at me, before placing a kiss on my forehead. It was nice that this was our reality. Nothing could interfere with our sweet moments like this.

“I’ve been better.” He groaned as he put his nose into my neck. “Stupid mortals. All they want is for things to go by faster, or for moments to last for forever. It doesn’t work like that.” He huffed, as he began to place little kisses on my shoulder and collarbone. I giggled a little, as he rubbed his scruffy little hairs into my neck. 

“You need a break from all of this bullshit. You’ve been doing so much.” I said as he lifted his head to look at me. “And don’t you try and go back to work today.” I scolded as I booted him on the nose.

“Sean, you know as well as I do that humans can’t take care of their damn time for shit.” He said, as he slowly tries to escape the bed. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” I yelled as I grabbed him by the waist. “You NEED to take a break! Your gonna burn out if you don’t!” I kissed his neck and rubbed my hands gently on his chest. “And besides, humans aren’t that stupid, they won’t destroy the earth in one day.”

“They’ve already done that Jack. I turn my back for one human second, and they wiped out a shit load of people in a year. And besides, weren’t you originally a human?” He grumbled as he leaned into my touches. He relaxed his muscles as I massaged his back.

“Touché.” I murmured. “But please Mark. You’ve been worrying me over the past month. I hardly see you, with all the work you’ve been trying to complete, here and on earth.”

“I know Jack, but it must get done. The sooner the better.” 

I sighed. There was no point in arguing anymore. He would find a point that would shoot everything I said down. “Yeah...” I murmured as I let my head fall onto his shoulder. “But still, I’m allowed to worry about you.” I placed a small kiss on the crook of his neck. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.” He whispered. “If it makes you happy, I will take a break.” He patted my head, as he turned to lay back down on the bed.

I smiled. “Alrighty then.” And I slid back into my side of the bed, Mark following close behind. He cuddled up close to my body, and let his head fall on my shoulder. I began to thread my hand through his black and red hair, listening to his breathing slow down. “Goodnight Mark,” I whispered as I placed a kiss on top of his head.

It was the first time he had taken a break with me. And I loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
